wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Паладин
'Паладин -' это гибридный класс с возможностью играть различные роли, включая лечение (Свет), Танкование (Защита) и Нанесение вреда (Воздаяние). У паладинов есть Ауры, Благословения и Печати, при помощи которых они могут временно повышать характеристики другим игрокам в то время как противостоят тяжелым физическим повреждениям, нося латы и используя сильные защитные способности. Паладины, как также полагают, являются святыми рыцарями или рыцарями крови. Основные Сведения Паладины - добродетельные защитники слабых и неутомимые борцы с нежитью. Совмещающий черты воина и служителя Святого Света, паладин является мощным бойцом ближнего боя. Следование принципам Святого Света является уникальным явлением для нескольких рас Альянса и принадлежащей к Орде расе кровавых эльфов. Паладины - это "Воины Святого Света". Они защищают добро и справедливость в этом мире и борются со всем зловещим и тёмным - особенно с нежитью и Пылающим Легионом. Они защищают попавших в безвыходное положение и с рвением уничтожают своих врагов. Особенно эффективны они против нежити, поскольку эти создания являются угрозой всем добрым расам и Святой Свет жестоко обжигает их. Для паладинов недопустимо существование любого зла, но они концентрируют свои усилия на уничтожении нежити и демонов. Эти воины отстаивают принципы Святого Света и защищают Альянс от любых посягательств на его народы. Сражающихся против сил зла, этих решительных воинов можно найти почти в каждом уголке Азерота, держащихся против демонических сил Тёмного Портала. Люди, дренеи и дворфы Стальгорна наиболее часто становятся паладинами, как расы, почитающие Святой Свет. Паладины Кровавых Эльфов известны как Кровавые Рыцари, подчинившие силу Света своей воле, хотя и ходят слухи, что в последнее время они начали использовать силу Света законно. Орден паладинов, называемый также Рыцарями Серебряной Длани, построен на человеческой культуре, её величайших героях и идее ярой защиты людей. Дворфы Стальгорна достаточно крепки для того, чтобы противостоять многочисленным врагам паладинов. Высшие же эльфы редко становятся паладинами, хотя то, что многие их братья и сёстры из числа Кровавых Эльфов вступают в орден Кровавых Рыцарей, несколько изменило этот факт. Кровавые Рыцари часто ошибочно воспринимаются как враги Рыцарей Серебряной Длани, поскольку они не руководствуются идеями Света, но это в корне неверно. Паладины являются воплощением красоты и самоотверженности, направленных на защиту своих народов. Они помогают невинным и карают виновных. Таким образом, все паладины борются за общее дело.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 54, 77. Во время Второй Войны глаза некоторых паладинов светились внутренней силой Света, как, например, глаза Туралиона. Это свойственно не всем паладинам, хотя в игре это доступно при ношении некоторых комплектов паладинской брони, таких как Retribution paladins, auradins, или sun paladins. Some are known as paladin warriors (who sometimes become epic paladin warriors). Some paladins choose to become exemplars or templars. Вторая Война Паладины - святой воинский орден, созданный для защиты и покровительства разорённых войной земель Лордерона. Архиепископ Алонсий Фаол понял, что благочестивые священники Североземья, понёсшие страшные потери в ходе первой войны, были плохо приспособлены для борьбы с опасностью. Наряду со многими выжившими священниками, он стал разыскивать наиболее благочестивых среди рыцарей Лордерона, обучая их магии. На орден, названный Орденом Серебряной Длани, ведомый Утером Светоносным, теперь легла задача исцелить полученные в битвах раны и восстановить веру в обещание об избавлении от тирании орков. http://www.battle.net/war2/units/paladin.shtml 15 лет после Второй Войны Перед началом Второй Войны архиепископ Алонсий Фаол основал орден рыцарей Серебряной Длани. Святые рыцари, или паладины, как их начали называть, возглавили битву против злобных орков и помогли спасти земли Лордерона от разорения. Несмотря на то, что с момента окончания Второй Войны прошло почти 15 лет, паладины продолжают самоотвержено защищать человечество от голодных челюстей зла. Наделённые силой Света, эти могучие воины своими молотами и святым пламенем защищают всех униженных и невинных от сил Зла. Третья Война Не смотря на то, что когда-то паладинов почитали и любили во всех землях Лордерона, с тех пор для них настали трудные времена. Весь Орден Серебряной Длани был расформирован за отказ убить невинных горожан, которые, как полагали, были заражены ужасной чумой нежити Плети. Лишённые привилегий и изгнанные из своих прежних домов, паладины до сих пор самоотверженно защищают человечество от всепожирающей пасти зла. Ведомые Светом, эти могучие воины в решительной битве сокрушат силой боевого молота и священного огня любого, кто посмеет унижать слабых и беззащитных.http://www.battle.net/war3/human/units/paladin.shtml История Рыцари Серебряной Длани были основоположниками Ордена паладинов. Созданный во время Второй войны, он был на пике рассвета до начала Чумы. Поскольку паладины были невосприимчивы к чуме плети (и даже ко всем болезням), многие члены Серебряной Длани пережили первоначальную волну Плети. К сожалению, извращенный Артас Менетил убил многих паладинов по возвращению в королевство (включая Утера Светоносного), оставив лишь некоторых рассеянных по миру. Орден Серебряной Длани был распущен принцем Артасом Менетилом, когда Утер Светоносный отказался помочь Артасу в его чистке Стратхольма. После вторжения Плети многие паладины ордена присоединились к ревностной группе последователей Света, известной как Алый Крестовый поход. Однако многие из этих паладинов стали фанатичными по отношению к их стремлениям уничтожить Плеть, до такой степени, что те, кто не носит их цвета, считаются врагами. После ухода из крестового похода некоторые паладины решили присоединиться к Серебряному Рассвету. Некоторые паладины отринули свет и присоединились к Артасу Менетилу как рыцари смерти Другие бежали на юг, в Королевство Штормград. Орден паладинов, все еще называющий себя Орденом Серебряной Длани, теперь процветает под новым руководством в Соборе Света города Штормград. Со временем последователи Святого света распространили свою философию на дворфов Стальгорна, которые также приняли принципы порядка. Хотя они были распущены, Рыцари Серебряной Длани в конце концов вернулись. В квестовой линии World of Warcraft, Тирион Фордринг говорит, что хочет восстановить порядок. Рыцари крови - паладины эльфов крови. Длань Аргуса - паладины дренеев. Нормы поведения Паладин должен быть высокого морального устоя и теряет все способности света, если когда-либо он совершает злой поступок. Кроме того, кодекс паладинов требует, чтобы он уважал законную власть, действовал с честью (не лгал, не обманывал, не использовал яд и т. д.), помогал нуждающимся (при условии, что они не используют свою помощь для злых или целей приводящих к хаосу) и Наказывать тех, кто вредит или угрожает невиновным. Хотя в своих приключениях он может общаться с хорошими и нейтральными персонажами, паладин никогда не будет сознательно общаться со злыми людьми, и он не будет продолжать общение с человеком, который постоянно оскорбляет его моральный кодекс. Паладин может принимать только рекуртов, последователей или когорт, которые являются хорошими людьми. Паладин, который нарушает этот кодекс, становится бывшим паладином и теряет все способности, данные светом, и не может тренироваться дальше как паладин, пока он не исправит то, что он натворил. Паладинам не всегда приходится работать в положительных или нейтральных по своим взглядам организациях, как это видно из организации Алый крестовый поход и других, однако им приходится верить, что эти организации творят добро или верят, что их дело приносит мир и оно справедливое. Паладины могут быть злыми (пример Рено Могрейн) , но пока они считают, что их дело праведно, Свет будет продолжать служить им. Известные паладины * Тирион Фордринг * Леди Лиадрин * Артас Менетил (ранее Рыцарь смерти, сейчас бывший Король-лич ) * Александрос Могрейн (превращён в Рыцаря смерти, искуплён сыном ) * Пророк Нобундо * Туралион * Утер Светоносный * Болвар Фордрагон (сейчас является Королём-Личём ) Краткий обзор Паладин, выбравший специализацию воздаяние значительно увеличивает свой DPS. Урон в этой ветке наносится двуручным оружием с высоким шансом нанесения критического урона и повышении шанса их выпадения по средством бафов. Благодаря 41у таланту в ветке Возмездие - Удар война света и 51у Божественный шторм паладины наносят значительный урон от оружия. Паладины в ветки возмездия популярны в рейдах благодаря своим аурам, таким как Сердце война света, которая повышает на 20% скорость передвижения верхом и Священное возмездие, увеличивающее урон группы паладина на 3%. Паладины также являются отличными танками. Духовное созвучие восполняет паладину часть маны в процентах, исходя из уровня способности, каждый раз, когда они получают исцеление. Они также преуспевают в танковании нескольких противников одновременно благодаря таким способностям как Святой щит и Освящение эффект AOE, которых существенно повышая создаваемую угрозу всем мобам в радиусе действия. Паладины как танки получили широкое признание в обществе. Паладины имеют одни из самых эффективных и слабо повышающие уровень угрозы заклинания лечения в игре, что позволяет им легко встать на позицию целителя на полях битвы и в рейдах. Их исцеляющая эффективность делает их очень выносливыми и боевыми хилами, хотя паладинам не хватает возможностей для массового лечения и исцеления от эффектов наносящих урон в течении времени. Паладины могут косвенно лечиться благодаря заклинанию Правосудие света. У паладинов есть несколько способностей против нежити и демона, таких как Экзорцизм, Святой Гнев и Изгнание Зла, которые делают их очень эффективными при борьбе с демонами и нежитью. В PvP паладины известны их способностью пережить своего противника(ов). Латы, дающие высокую броню, лечение и Божественный щит, делает их убийство сложной задачей. Паладины могут также наносить поразительный взрывной урон и имеют много оглушающих способностей. Паладины также оказывают отличную поддержку союзникам, защищают и излечивают их. Паладины особенно уязвимы для эффектов Молчание и Прерывание, так как все способности паладина являются частью одной магической школы (Свет), так же эффективны эффекты рассеивания. Расы See also: Paladin races Класс паладина доступен следующим расам: Альянс * * * Орда * * Паладины Эльфов Крови принадлежат к Рыцарям Крови, в то время как Люди и Дворфы относятся к Рыцарям Серебрянной Длани. В настоящее время паладины дренеев являются членами организации Длань Аргуса, но со временем это может измениться, так как дренеи являются частю Альянса и некоторые из них могут решить присоедениться к Серебряной Длани. In Cataclysm В катаклизме класс был добавлен тауренам. Такие паладины назывались Служителями рассвета. Броня и оружие В начале игры паладины могут носить ткань, кожу или кольчужные доспехи, на 40 уровне можно обучится ношению лат. Они также могут использовать щит. Они могут вызывать собственного боевого коня с 20 уровня (40 до патча 2.4.3). Они могут получить эпического коня на 40-м уровне. Они могут использовать следующее оружие ближнего боя (некоторые даны в зависимости от расы, другим нужно обучаться): *одноручные топоры *двуручные топоры *одноручные молоты *двуручные молоты *одноручные мечи *двуручные мечи *древковые Паладины не могут носить парные оружия. Они также не могут использовать оружие дальнего боя. Вместо слота оружия дальнего действия паладины получают слот реликвия. Физические атаки паладин может разбавлять заклинаниями света. * Используя Длань расплаты, насмешку действующую на расстоянии 30м, которая наносит священный урон, масштабируемый силой атаки, если Паладин не является текущей целью агро. * Расходуя таланты в ветку Свет, чтобы получить заклинание Шок небес. * Расходуя очки талантов в ветке защита, чтобы получить Щит мстителя. * Использование Молота гнева на враге, оставив при этом урон менее 20% здоровья. * Использование Экзорцизма, который наносит на 100%больше урона нежитью и демонам. Это список начальных характеристик паладина для каждой ветки в алфавитном порядке Вторичные статы Вторичные по важности навыки в зависимости от специализации. Ненужные статы Статы не имеющие важность по специализациям. Статы, которые были удалены в Cataclysm (WoW 4.0) Статы удаленные из экипировки паладинов в патче WoW 4.0. Способности Паладины в основном баффают своих союзников, но и по мимо этого у них много заклинаний полезных в игре. Ауры Кроме баффающих заклинаний паладины имеют ауры, которые усиляют всех союзников в радиусе. Можно выбрать только 1 ауру, но если в партии несколько паладинов то может быть наложено больше аур. Ауры не тратят маны, не имею перезарядки и могут быть переключены в любой момент. Благословления Это сильные бафы, которые можно наложить на союзников. Благословения весят на союзниках 10 минут. Великие благословления действуют 30 минут, а наложение их на одного персонажа дает такой же баф всем персонажам того же класса в рейде Печати Печати - долгосрочные усиления самого паладина. Они улучшают урон паладинов. Также могут усилять способность осуждение. Длани Длани также являются бафами рейда. Это Длань свободы, Длань защиты, Длань жертвенности и Длань спасения. Таланты Таланты паладина разделены на 3 категории: * Свет * Защита * Воздаяние Развитие талантов можно посмотреть здесь: * Official Blizzard site * Wowhead Задания. У паладинов есть несколько классово-специфических заданий, которые позволяют игрокам освоить ценные умения. End-game expectations Паладины - уникальный класс, который может выполнять все 3 основные функции во время рейдов: Танк Through the Protection tree, paladins gain an increased ability to tank enemies. Paladins are especially well known for their ability to tank many enemies at once with rapid threat production. Paladin tanking was once largely reliant on reflective damage, but can now effectively generate multi-target threat through the AoE spell Consecration and the multi-target attack Hammer of the Righteous to hold aggro on multiple targets (although reflective damage such as Holy Shield is still helpful as well). Paladin tanks are generally accepted by the community as being on par or better than the other tanking classes in some situations, particularly where multi-target tanking is necessary. Урон Through the Retribution tree, paladins are able to significantly increase their own personal damage output while also bringing a large amount of unique raid utility. Through abilities such as Crusader Strike, Divine Storm, and Seal of Vengeance/Seal of Corruption Retribution paladins are able to increase their own personal DPS greatly above the normal level. In addition, Retribution paladins bring large amounts of raid utility, such as a 3% increased critical strike chance from Heart of the Crusader, 3% increased haste from Swift Retribution, and 3% increased damage from Sanctified Retribution. Хил Through the Holy tree, paladins are able to empower their healing even further. The Holy tree's most important talent, Illumination, allows paladins to regain mana on healing critical strikes, leading the Holy paladin to be a unique "crit centric" healing build. Holy paladins are widely regarded as the most efficient single target healer in the game, due to the incredible healing per mana ratio of Flash of Light. Many paladins choose to spec as Holy for both endgame raiding and PvP, as it is a very popular support spec in both areas. See also *Paladin attributes *See Paladin races for paladins by race. *See Paladin list for notable paladins of various races from lore. *See Paladins: Tips and Advice for further advice and tips on the paladin's varying roles. *See the paladin category for further information on the paladin class. **Paladin Armor Set Comparison *Statistics of paladins from Warcraft II. *Divine Magic *Spell Damage Coefficients *Paladin twinking guide *BC tanking equipment (paladin) References Внешние ссылки en:Paladin da:Paladin it:Paladino he:פאלאדין pl: Категория:Классы Категория:Классы WoW Категория:Паладины